Age of mortals
by ninetailedhollow
Summary: Nazzar a banished Spartan must know fight to ward off the misery Zeus has inflicted upon him
1. Chapter 1

The Age of Mortals

I do not own Sony pictures nor god of war this is purely a spin off for my and your entertainment and thus do not take credit for any mythological creature used except Nazzar.

2 Years it had been 2 years since that day since he was banished to the underworld since he killed the god of the dead Hades he was Nazzar a simple Spartan around his 20s he wore the traditional Spartan armor along with a sword and shield to defend himself he was banished from his home at birth for being weak but someone kept him safe Artemis god of the moon and wild animals she was supposed to keep him safe but she betrayed him along with the other gods Nazzar has had nothing but misery over the past 2 years he spent his days running from the gods minions and his nights tortured by nightmares no more he had enough he knew to free himself he would have to kill Zeus but first he had to kill another. Nazzar walked through a war torn Sparta Artemis out of rage sent wild animals to destroy the place the dead body's of men women and children littered the ground the soil was wet with blood Nazzar could feel bile rising in his stomach but he held it in he came here not to mourn but to avenge he had to kill Artemis so he went further to find the place where he had been abandoned on a cliff on the edge of Sparta.

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic and I hope you will follow the story to its end

Nazzar: The main Character after killing Hades he has gone on a quest to rid him of his misery by killing Zeus.

Hades: The god of the underworld and the dead he was somehow killed by Nazzar by accident.

Artemis: Greek minor god of the moon and wild animals as well as virginity kept Nazzar safe as a child now only wants to kill him.


	2. Showdown at midnight

Age of mortals

I'm sorry that the first one was really short it was supposed to be practice after I finally got the internet to work anyway disclaimer time: I do not own Sony pictures or god of war I also do not own bleach nor do I take credit for his story (people who watch bleach will catch the reference) enjoy.

Nazzar finally arrived at the edge of the war torn Sparta, at the edge of the city there was a cliff. Some people thought of it as a boring cliff of rock and stone, but to Nazzar it was his home where he had been dropped at birth. He jumped down the cliff sliding into the sand and rocks till he hit the bottom. There was a small baby basket that awaited him he nonchalantly picked it up; studying it before he decided not to stray off the path. Nazzar looked up to the sky and bellowed "Artemis come down here and face me in honorable combat!" I Nazzar of Sparta challenge you to combat to the death. The air around him seemed to distort as no sound was issued until finally Artemis answered from Olympus "How dare you mortal!" she cried! you dare take that tone to talk with a god you will pay dearly for that. Artemis stepped out of the woods she wore an armor made of different animals pelts the head of a bear serving as a helmet. On her face she wore a wide and arrogant smile. Nazzar, his voice deep low and dangerous said "I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off your face". Nazzar, with no further hesitation attacked Artemis stabbing with his sword. Artemis jumped back gracefully landing on a tree branch; "oh is this it?" she jested. "Shut up" raged Nazzar pulling out his spear and throwing it. Artemis merely jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. "Give it up Nazzar," give up now and I'll consider sparing your life said Artemis. "You may want to spend less time talking and more time thinking on how you're going to survive" retorted Nazzar. Then rushing at Artemis again she prepared for a swing off the sword, but stumbled, Nazzar used the stumble to swing his shield at her. In those few seconds Nazzar began swinging his blade down, severing Artemis arm from her body. "AHHH how dare you!" yelled Artemis in anger and pain. Nazzar prepared for another strike, but was interrupted; Artemis kicked him off like a small stone into a pond. Artemis backed away scrambling to her feet struggling from the loss of blood. Artemis summoned a portal to Olympus, Nazzar saw this, "I won't let you get away", and he cried and threw his sword. By Apollo's grace it hit its mark the blade lodging itself in Artemis' neck. Artemis went wide eyed her hand grabbing at the air as if it were going to save her she fell to her knees ungracefully before hitting the ground with a thud. Nazzar grabbed his blade covered in golden blood and sheathed it then withought warning Artemis' body began to disintegrate in a brilliant flash and as she left the earth, so too did the moon and in the sky was left in blackness. Nazzar, deep in thought, and almost in regret over his slain protector, however now was not the time for remorse. "Zeus" I will kill even if I have to open the gates of Tartaros and release the titans. Nazzar walked away looking for a place to rest, for now.

This was Nazzar's first battle scene, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Age of mortals to Tartarus we go again

BY: NineTailedHollow

3rd chapter In the series I hope you R&R and enjoy

Disclaimer time: I do not own God of war nor any god or goddess used I however do own Nazzar.

(Olympus Citadel of the gods)

"Impossible and unacceptable How in Hades name could just one mortal become such a threat to Olympus?" Yelled the king of the gods Zeus his Olden face was twisted In rage his pure white eyes closed in anger and every footstep he took caused the skies above to boom and thunder in response to its masters fury and frustration The other gods of Olympus stayed silent out of fear of Zeus response not until a soothing and calming voice spoke up. "Please husband calm yourself getting angry will only make matters worse" spoke Hera Covered in golden cloths and a crown sending even the best natural diamond to shame Zeus turned to his wife now angrier than ever "I cannot afford to be calm Hera" Zeus boomed she squeezed his hand leading him to sit on his throne as she did he grew noticeably calmer causing the other gods to let out gasps of relief that there king was no longer angry Hera sent the gods on their way as to have a private conversation. Zeus began with a apology "forgive me Hera for my outburst its simply every time my children face this mortal monster death follows shortly I cannot allow another god to fall to him" "But you cannot go yourself Zeus should you leave Olympus much turmoil would ensue" Zeus let out a long sigh taking a drink of wine and tried to think of ways to beat the foe mortal. (Ares chamber) The war god was unafraid of anything "surely a simple mortal with A sword and a shield couldn't be much of a threat" Ares thought to himself "if I kill him I have no doubt the glory of Olympus will follow suit. And with that goal in mind Ares hefted his flaming great sword over his shoulder jumped from Olympus to the mortal world. (Nazzar location) Nazzar was once again lost in thought thinking on ways to reach his goals and one of those goals at the moment was finding something to eat his though process was interrupted when he saw a man blocking the road the man wore blood red Battle armor his flaming hair wild and untamed and his face and arms covered in innumerable scars Nazzar knew who it was "Ares" Nazzar quickly drew his weapons in a flash Ares was behind him before Nazzar could react Ares swung his blade cutting through Nazzar armor Nazzar struck but his blade shattered against the armor in shock Nazzar watched helplessly as Ares with one great blow cut Nazzar in two and Nazzar blacked out.

Zeus: King of the gods of Olympus as well as the god of the sky lightning and son of kronos

Hera: Queen of the gods husband to Zeus and goddess of Pregnant women and marriage

Ares: The most well known god (I think) the god of war Cannibals Homicide basically everything bloody and gruesome.


End file.
